Forgotten
by South Puerto Rico
Summary: She will never allow herself to forget the victims of her father's work. Never forget...Never forget.


**A/N: New Story! Very nice one-shot I created earlier…this morning! In this story, Aya is 14! Well…turning 14. **

**Remember: The RPG Game, Mad Father, does not belong to me.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Attempt at Suicide, Mentions of Gore, and Mad Father.**

…**..**

**((Years Ago))**

"**FATHER! *hic* PLEASE! I-I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH F-FATHER! *hic*! Father...Father! *hic* *sniff*" Aya burst into tears as her father took slow, evil steps towards her. With every little footstep, the doctor became more and more joyful. Even though, here he was…trying to kill his own DAUGHTER! "I just wanted to be with Father...I love you *hic* Father!" More tears fell down the fragile 11-year-old's face as her father raised the chainsaw above her head. "AYA! I….LOVE…YOU!" **

**BAM!**

**The Mad Doctor fell to the ground. A knife. A knife was lodged through his head. A pool of his blood surrounded him as his eyes, full of fear, remained open. "F-Father?"**

**((Present Day))**

**Aya Devis, now a tall, youthful, and innocent 13-year-old, strides into her small cottage with Maria trailing behind her. "Careful now, dear mistress. You'll trip and fall." **

"**Oh, Maria! We're free from that place now! Please stop calling me Mistress! Call me Aya! I'm Aya! Not your mistress anymore!" **

"**Yes…Aya. Sorry, I mean…today IS the 2-year-anniversary of the day it all happened…and the Anniversary of your Mother's…passing." **

"**I-I know Maria…and today we're gonna celebrate! T-Trust me!" The girl with short, raven-black hair giggled as she sits down on a small dining room table and begins to carve small designs into the wood's surface. Most mothers or caretakers would have told her to stop. But Maria knew this action would keep Aya from doing anything else with that knife. A few days after the incident at the mansion had happened, she'd found Aya trying to carve that knife into her skin, saying it was too much for her to handle. But Maria had promised she would make it so that she COULD handle it, and Aya had stopped. Plus, Maria let her scratch the table all she wanted because it made the wood look even more gorgeous.**

"**Aya, dear. If you want, you could retreat to your room. It's almost dinner time and I want you nice and relaxed before we eat!" **

"**Ok, Maria!" Aya whispers as she climbs up a tiny wooden staircase to her room. Her room wasn't much…it was just a bed, blank wall paper, wooden floors, a large window, and snowball napping in her bed in the corner of the room. "Snowball! Come here!" The white rabbit's ears perked up as she stood up from her bed. "Snowball loved father too, so I hope she isn't suffering."**

**Memories then flooded through her head. **

"_**Snowball loves father too, right?" **_

"_**Aya, I'm here to protect you!"**_

"_**Come here and show me those pretty little hands!"**_

"_**FATHER NO DON'T DO THIS!"**_

"_**My eyes…THAT MAN TOOK MY EYES!"**_

"_**FATHER ITS ME! AYA!"**_

_**Crushing of bones. Fire. Mother. She was…alive?!**_

"_**NO ONE CAN SEPARATE US! NOT EVEN YOU!"**_

"_**Please mom, I love Father!"**_

"_**Don't you understand what your father has done to us?!"**_

"_**We can't let the same tragedy happen again!"**_

"_**Is that what mom wanted…..then okay."**_

"_**No one knew we existed at all! Our existence will be forgotten to the world! But we did indeed live. So I don't want you to forget that. I want you to hold proof in your heart that we were here. That is the least you can do for us."**_

"_**Yes…I'll never forget." **_

"I'll never forget…never forget..." Aya unconsciously mumbles while holding snowball in her arms. "Never forget! Please Snowball, please don't ever forget them! Or him! Especially him! He was a friend!" The white rabbit looks up at her. "I miss him. I miss mom. I miss Father. I want a family again….but whatever! I have Maria now! And I have you, Snowball!" The flashbacks in her head all stop directly at the golden-brown eyed boy's face. He had such beautiful hair. He had such a beautiful eye. Too bad her father took away his other one!

"Never forget them!"

"Never forget who?"

"M-Maria?!" The dark-haired girl's eyes widen as she looks up at her caretaker. "Please Maria…don't forget the people you and father killed. Please Maria! They were all without families so no one will remember them! Maria! Please remember them!"

Maria blinks once, then twice. Three times. "Aya…you're crying again."

"I-I just wish more people knew they existed…"

"Aya…." The brunette goes over to the child and gives her a small peck on the forehead. "I know several people have done this to you but…May you be smiled upon."

"Maria..?"

"Aya, as long as they live in your heart…they'll never be forgotten! Please remember that...and please stop crying! It's dinner time!"

"Yes, Maria."

…

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed that! I know I didn't! Man I suck at writing! X.X Bye! I'm gonna go and watch Hetalia!( (Also if there are any other games like Mad Father please PM me about it!**

**I've played:**

**Mad Father**

**Ao Oni**

**Misao**

**Hetaoni (x3)**

**Yume Nikki**

**Witch's House))**


End file.
